Witchblade: Shades of Gray Issue 3
Witchblade: Shades of Gray Issue 3 is the third issue of four part crossover, between Witchblade series and Dorian Gray. Synopsis Dorian and Sara continue their dance, each of them searching for clues as to the other's motivations and past secrets... while the past history of Gray and the Witchblade continues to be revealed! Plus, our first look at Gray's portrait and the Count makes his move! Characters * Sara Pezzini * Dorian Gray * Alice Burns * Le Comte De Saint Germain * Bernadette Plot Summary Previously Sara has a hard time to believe, that Gray is the same person from Oscar Wilde's 1891 novel The Picture of Dorian Gray. To prove his identity, Gray decides to show Sara his infamous portrait. Although, Sara doesn't see how seeing his portrait will convince her of anything he said, she complies with his wishes. Upon seeing Gray's portrait, Sara is disgusted by it. Gray tells her, that upon seeing his portrait, just like Narcissus before him, he fell in love with his own image. He then vowed to give his very soul to stay as young and faultless as that painting. And soon after someone, somehow made him immortal as long as the portrait existed. Knowing, that he's immortal, Gray began terrorizing London. Sara asks why didn't he tried to break the curse. Gray answers, that once he tried to destroy the portrait by stabbing it with a knife, but as soon as he did this, the same wound appeared on his body. As he began to die, the Count found him and brought him onto an ocean liner leaving England. After hearing this, Sara still doesn't understand why she met him. Gray explains, that the Witchblade remembers him and knows, that what he told is true. Sara is confused by this, because it would mean, that the Witchblade has its own memories. Gray then offers her a cup of coffee. Elsewhere, the officer investigate the scene where Alice Burns confronted the Count. Both the Count and Alice are missing and the two girls, which accompanied the attacker aren't responding and just sitting emotionless. The officers decide to go to Alice apartment and check if she's there. The officers also discuss just how strange this case is. Meanwhile in her apartment, Alice puts up make up as the Count watches her. Back at Riverside Towers, Sara drinks a cup of coffee and tells Gray to explain everything to her or she's leaving. Gray tells her, that the ocean liner brought him and the Count to Marrakech, where they indulged in sexual pleasure and other sins. Their travels led them to Paris, where they met a waitress Bernadette, the past Witchblade wielder. Although the Count tried to invite her to meet them after work, Bernadette refused his offer. Later, as the men leave, Gray decides to comeback and apologise to the waitress for the Count's behaviour. Gray then witnesses a couple being mugged in an alleyway, saved by Bernadette with the help of her Witchblade armor. He tells, that Bernadette taught him that he had a responsibility to his fellow man and woman. Sara then asks what happened to her and Gray answers that she died somehow. The Witchblade immediately tells Sara, that he's lying and she shouldn't trust him. After hearing this, Sara decides to leave and never see him again, much to Gray's confusion. As Sara gets into the elevator, she comes to the conclusion, that everything Gray said is a lie and he's probably after the Witchblade. When she exits the elevator, she sees Alice walking with the Count. Before Sara can stop them, they get into the elevator. Back in Gray's apartment, he hears someone knocking at his door. It turns out to be Alice, wearing an attractive dress. Gray orders her to tell him, what game is she playing with him. The Count then enters the room, revealing to have brought Alice as a token of his esteem. He then offers to finally put their differences aside. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Shades of Gray Category:Comic Crossovers